Equipo siete: un momento en el tiempo
by That Edgy Emo Avenger
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Naruto hubiese conseguido triunfar sobre Sasuke durante el incidente del Valle del Final? Un ligero cambio en una historia predefinida alterará los eventos que aguardan en el mañana. [Equipo siete-centrista.]


Equipo siete: un momento en el tiempo

Parte I: Lazos trascendentes

* * *

Prefacio

Alteración en la continuidad

1

Entre las edificaciones más antiguas, que databan de la arcaica época de Hashirama Senju – primer Hokage de la villa oculta de Konoha, obrados por el mismo fundador a partir de uno de sus incalculables técnicas pertenecientes a la línea sucesoria de madera – conjuntamente con las más modernas – obradas hacía no más de unos cuantos años, habiendo sido planeados por el difunto tercero quien ideaba una restauración para la majestuosa villa, dando como resultado una majestuosa urbanización que, junto a las antiguas estructuras de madera, daban a la villa un aspecto contemporáneo y único comparándola con las otras villas. Entre ellas, la pequeña fachada donde residían Haruno Sakura y sus padres, formaba parte de las más vetustas edificaciones de la villa. Allí, los leños que conformaban tanto las paredes como el techo se remontaban a los alborotados años donde los clanes ninja luchaban entre sí por la supremacía.

Aquella era una digna historia de relatarse, pero había una más acaeciendo en ese mismo momento.

Sakura aquel día se había levantado más apesadumbrada que hacía días cuando sus dos compañeros, de la nada, casi terminaron por asesinarse en medio de una lucha amistosa que se salió de control. ¡Si Kakashi-sensei no hubiese estado ahí para frenarlos quizás…! Pese a los recuerdos que venían golpeando impetuosamente a la muchacha de los cabellos cerezos en su corazón ya agrietado, optó por ignorarlos porque si no acabaría todavía más desalentada.

Tomando la pequeña regadera de plástico rosado – un regalo de cumpleaños que, según recordaba bien, Naruto le había dado meses antes de que los exámenes chûnin iniciasen – bañó los tulipanes que brotaban de la maseta de su mesita para que éstas crecieran robustas, vigorosas y rebosantes de júbilo primaveral.

Una vez hecha la labor, se encaminó hacia la ventana y dejó que su mente fluyera, surcando el alto de edén celestial del firmamento primaveral. No pudo evitar pensar tanto en Sasuke como en Naruto y lo que estaría ocurriendo en esos mismos momentos. Sentía un constante cólico a causa de eso, una especie de mal presagio, como si presintiese que algo horrible se precipitaba sobre ella y el equipo siete. ¿Podían los malos presagios resultar engañosos? Con la mano en el pecho, Sakura suplicó a los cúmulos de algodón blanco del firmamento celeste porque así fuese.

 _Gracias,_ fueron las últimas oraciones que le oyó decir momentos antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad del reino de los sueños. Sasuke la había noqueado para que no le resultase un incordio durante su deserción y posterior huída en busca del poder que Orochimaru ostentaba. Sakura sabía lo que su compañero y amor platónico ambicionaba pues fue Naruto quien le explicó a detalles los monumentales anhelos oscuros que el Uchiha tenía en su mente —momentos tras que Sasuke fuese hallado en la posada situada en la teóricamente apacible pueblillo de Tanzaku en un estado catatónico y con una mirada perdida, vidriosa, carente de vida por la horrible experiencia que le acarreó sufrir el tsukuyomi de Itachi—. Cuando las palabras prorrumpieron de los labios de lo que parecía un batiburrillo de preocupación, consternación, recelo y trastorno presentes en el semblante, cotidianamente radiante, de Naruto, Sakura no supo como sentirse. De hecho, ella recordaba que tardó como unos segundos en asimilar todo aquello que su compañero de equipo le había narrado. Sus manos, contra su voluntad, se movieron por sí solas y cubrieron su rostro — inconscientemente enrojecido—. Estaba llorando.

La límpida agua comenzaba a emerger de los párpados de la adolescente mientras gemía e hipaba estridentemente.

Todo tenía sentido bruscamente.

La actitud gélida de Sasuke.

Su sentimental actitud cuando se hablaba acerca de su familia y de la soledad en general.

El repentino centelleo escarlata que se avivaba en los ojos del muchacho, inmediatamente continuados por una gesticulación de pura cólera cuando sus ojos se posaban en algún cuervo que pasaba esporádicamente por algún lugar en particular.

El añorar de Sasuke por ansiar _destruir_ a un individuo en específico…

Dios santo…

¡ _Todo_ cobraba sentido tan repentinamente como el centelleo de un relámpago cruzando el cielo añilado!

Fue algo casi indeliberado lo que sucedió entonces: una vez más, Sakura estaba enjugándose unos lagrimones que comenzaban a asomarse por los párpados. Las retinas quemaban como llamas, percatándose de que había estado así por momentos enteros antes de darse cuenta.

Entonces, percibió algo y cuando se asomó por la ventana, vio cómo Kakashi —su sensei y líder del equipo siete basándose en su rango de ninja élite— llevando en su espalda a sus dos compañeros de equipo, malheridos e inconscientes.

El edén bramó, y finalmente la tormenta pronosticada estalló en Konoha, repicando escandalosamente en el techo de tablones de la habitación de la muchacha de cabello cerezo.

2

La tempestad pronosticada dictaba que seguiría de la misma forma por una semana entera, habiendo pasado tan sólo un par de días, aquel aguacero súbito que dio inicio en la tarde del sábado anterior ahora aparentaba convertirse en un diluvio. Eran muchos los que hacían bromas acerca de que «necesitarían un arca pronto» debido a los indeliberados desbordes en los ríos que provocaban que el suelo se convirtiese en trampas de barro casi ineludibles para muchos desafortunados que había terminado por perder más que sus suelas allá.

 _Esta lluvia parece que jamás terminará,_ rumió Nara Shikamaru, _qué problemático._

El chico y posiblemente el chûnin más joven en mucho tiempo se levantó de la silla de madera donde había se había mantenido por lo menos por unas cuantas horas. Acercándose al cristal de la ventana, contempló como las infinitas gotitas se aplastaban contra el vidrio. Las fragancias del suelo empapado por el aguacero llegaban hasta la ventana del muchacho, quien mirando severamente el cielo de tono verdoso mateado, premeditaba profundamente acerca de _qué_ haría ahora. Los ojos ébanos y constantemente adosados del chico se fijaron en la cama donde reposaba su mejor amigo, llevaba allí desplomado desde que los eventos de la misión del rescate de Sasuke que, aunque fue un éxito y simbolizaba el triunfo de Konoha sobre el Sonido, el sacrificio pagado por completarla había resultado demasiado alto.

Entre dientes, Shikamaru imprecó calladamente por las agallas mentecatas que había demostrado su mejor amigo cuando peleó contra ese otro perteneciente a los cuatro del sonido.

Tuvo que salir, percibió que si seguía en aquel cuarto tan asépticamente mortecino se enfermaría. Recostándose por la puerta del pasillo, entre la luz fluorescente de un tono pálido verdoso y demasiado mateado, fue a desplomarse en los sillones que yacían fijado a la pared y ahí aguardó…

Fue en ese mismo día, igualmente, que Sasuke despertó finalmente de su estado prolongado letargo que había durado cuarenta y ocho horas enteras, y aquello confortó a sus dos compañeros de equipo quienes habían comenzado a asumir lo peor de la situación. Pese a que el muchacho estaba nuevamente revivido y no demostraba secuelas del incidente del terreno limítrofe del país del fuego, había algo distinto en Sasuke que no pasaba desapercibido por Naruto…Él prorrumpía alaridos en medio de la noche, e incluso, hubo una ocasión en la cual el muchacho rubicundo atestiguó cómo Sasuke se levantaba de sopetón, con los ojos desorbitados, y empapado de su propio sudor, jadeando dificultosamente para luego desplomarse en la cama nuevamente segundos después.

Ahora, lucía exánime, como si su alma hubiera sido extirpada de su cuerpo aún viviente.

—Eh, Sasuke —musitó Naruto.

El aludido giró las órbitas de sus ojos desorbitados sin que éstos llegasen a posarse en el muchacho rubicundo. Lo hizo tan lánguidamente como un individuo en sus últimos momentos.

—Yo… —sonaba perturbadoramente apacible—… _perdí_ …

La tensión silenciosa inundo la habitación, bruscamente, Naruto sentía como si el lugar comenzase a hundirse en una profunda y densa oscuridad. Ello sucedía puramente por estar fijando sus ojos cerúleos los huecos umbríos que Sasuke tenía como pupilas, él se esperaba que el Uchiha prorrumpiese, requiriendo otro combate nuevamente.

Momentos enteros transcurrieron hasta que finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke coordinó los labios y, desgarrando la inusitada tensión que se había aglomerado en la habitación, habló tan bajo como un sencillo susurro, pero Sakura y Naruto habían captado perfectamente lo que éste quería decirles:

—Si tú me derrotaste, es porque hay algo en verdad importante en éste lugar para que me quede.

Unos pocos días después, cuando Sasuke ya estaba listo para salir del hospital, habiéndose recuperado íntegramente de todo las laceraciones, magulladuras y demás heridas que había sufrido durante el incidente del valle, Tsunade firmó un probatorio de un año para cerciorarse de que él no procurase marcharse de nuevo para hallar a Orochimaru y éste «poder» que le había prometido.

Naruto intuía que Sasuke no necesitaba tal cosa.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando Naruto se alistaba para marcharse nuevamente a su departamento con el motivo de continuar allá su recuperación, un estallido resonó en las paredes de yeso del vacío cuarto. Naruto se alarmó por un momento creyendo que algún ser hostil había arribado para intentar llevarse a Sasuke por sí mismo, había pensado que Orochimaru había optado por hacer las cosas por la manera difícil…

Resultó ser un inmenso sapo anaranjado y verde, encima de su espalda, estaba Jiraiya luciendo con aquella misma cabellera puntiaguda y plateada.

El sannin, luciendo inusualmente severo, le explicó a Naruto los motivos Itachi para tratar de secuestrarlo… además, le había propuesto algo que él no se hubiese esperado. Él quería llevarse a Naruto en un viaje que posiblemente duraría una temporada de dos años y medio para poder entrenarlo como era debido y así hacerlo un ninja hecho y derecho. La agenda del cincuentón dictaminaba que posiblemente retornarían a la villa durante el otoño, además de explicarle que así aprendería a tomar control del bijû que yacía en medio de las profundidades del abdomen del muchacho, Naruto quedó pensativo por unos momentos antes de finalmente dar su respuesta.

—Me rehúso —dijo decidido.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Jiraiya lucía molesto—. ¡Mira, mocoso, sé que para ti Konoha es un hogar y te encanta, pero no estamos hablando de no aceptar simplemente porque extrañaras estar aquí! ¡Estamos hablando de un asunto de vida o muerte!

—¡Sí lo sé! ¡Es sólo que no me puedo marchar!

—Mira, creo que no estás entendiendo…

—¡No, eres _tú_ quien no está entendiendo! —Jiraiya dilató las pupilas—. ¡Después de haber conseguido que Sasuke regresara a nosotros, tras intentar irse, no puedo ser _yo_ el que se marche ahora! ¡Debo permanecer aquí, por más que no quisiera!

Jiraiya y Naruto tuvieron un duelo de miradas, como si los ojos de ambos intentasen decidir quién era el triunfador en un combate a muerte. Finalmente, el sannin pareció relajarse cuando suspiró y las facciones de su rostro se destensaron igualmente.

—Simplemente no _tienes idea_ de cómo rendirte con alguien como él —musitó.

—Jamás me rindo en nada, ese es mi camino ninja dattebayo…

Las pupilas de ambos volvieron a estrellarse en medio del aire. Un instante después, el sannin suspiró sintiéndose abatido y situó su mano encima de su cabellera.

—¡No te das cuenta lo mucho que se parecen los dos! ¡Tú y mi pupilo de antaño eran igualitos en cuanto a su actitud tratase!

Naruto supuso que eso debía ser una buena señal.

—¿Qué sucederá con Akatsuki entonces?

—Ellos intentarán venir a por mí en tres años, me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte con Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei —afirmó Naruto.

—¿Y el control del Kyûbi?

—¡Solicitaré misiones para ir a visitarlo a donde quiera que esté para las sesiones de entrenamiento para eso! ¡No me voy a ir toda una maldita temporada!

Jiraiya lo miró de forma tajante.

—Esto es una tontería —dijo de pronto—. De hecho, ¡es la tontería más colosal que he tenido que oír en toda mi vida! ¡Tanto…! —las comisuras arrugadas del sannin legendario se curvaron formando una longitudinal sonrisa—… ¡… que creo que funcionará!

»¡Está bien! Seré caritativo y vendré de vez en cuando para impartirte una que otra lección para el control de tu bijû… ¡pero mejor vuélvete fuerte porque osino, me retractaré de todo lo que pensé de ti! Kakashi cuidará de ti hasta entonces.

—¡Puedes apostarlo! —Naruto realizó aquella típica postura que le recordaba a su antiguo pupilo, sonreía de una forma tan amplia que podía ver las muelas perladas del muchacho.

3

Jiraiya se marchó la misma mañana del día que siguió al anterior. Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse a su cama para sumirse en el edén de los sueños, sintió algo incómodo en la nuca… era algo áspero ¡demasiado puntiagudo que le arañaba la cabeza! Cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre su almohada, casi deshaciéndola por completo se tropezó con algo que jamás hubiese esperado encontrase en aquel lugar…

Había un pequeño trozo de pergamino entre las plumas de la almohada blanquecina en donde solía dormir. Pasó unos segundos enteros leyéndola para acabar por emocionarse…

 _Naruto, podrías venir mañana a las siete A.M._

 _Quiero mostrarte una manera en la cual podrás volverte fuerte en un santiamén…_

 _Kakashi._

El muchacho casi saltó de la cama invadido por una repentina sensación de emoción.

* * *

 _Así que sí, marco mi regreso con el inicio de esta historia._


End file.
